


Unbelievable

by Jennbrenn



Category: Philkas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbrenn/pseuds/Jennbrenn





	Unbelievable

Lukas smiles, with an ambivalent look...bemused, sheepish, genuinely surprised..."I cant believe i give blow jobs now" "Well...you're really good at it if that's any consolation" Philip smiles. He wants to encourage this amazing boy, both for speaking honestly but also of course selfishly wanting mind-blowing blow jobs from the hottest guy he's ever known. "Well I'm gonna need your help to keep practising" Lukas says, matter-of fact and yet...that voice, those words, that knowing smile gives Philip a spasm in his cock like he just got blown. "Ughh , he half moans...you're gonna kill me".He grabs Lukas's waist and bites at his shoulder as they lay there "Yeah but whatta way to go, huh", Lukas says wirh a cocky little smirk...and a loving squeeze.


End file.
